Here Today Gone Tomorrow
by Charlie Fox
Summary: Can you remember a moment when you knew your life wouldn't be the same? For Brooke and Peyton their lives are about to be changed in so many ways. Strong Paley and Baley friendship with lots of Breyton.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOUGE...**

Peyton is sorting through her desk searching for some particular paperwork while Haley is sat on the desk listening to the music playing softly throughout the office. Peyton sighs in frustration opening various drawers, while Haley just watches on and laughs.

"What are you looking for again?" asks Haley while jumping off the table and trying to help.

"It's a contract I had drawn up for Mia, to keep John off her back." Peyton replies, throwing various pieces of paper all over the room.

"Have you ever considered a filing system?" Haley laughs as Peyton shoots her an evil glare. Behind all the commotion the phone begins to ring.

"Red Bedroom Records. Haley speaking. How can I help?"

"Is Peyton Sawyer there?" asks the caller on the line. Haley looks over her shoulder finding Peyton still searching her office, looking at Peyton she smiles.

"She can't make it to the phone right now, but can I take a message?" Haley picks up a pen and paper ready to write a message.

"Can you tell her that Dr Simmons her Oncologist phoned and would like to discuss her options. Thank you." When the person on the line hangs up the phone, Haley pulls it away from her ear and looks curiously at the receiver, in a state of shock.

"Found it! Who was it Hales?" Peyton smiles proudly as she holds up the paperwork in her hand, walking triumphantly over to Haley, she notices the strange expression on her face and begins to worry.

"Were you ever gonna tell us?" Looking up from the receiver and into the eyes of one of her best friends.

"Tell you what Hales? What's going on?" Placing the paper work on the table, Peyton reaches forward and places a hand on Haley's shoulder.

"That was your oncologist, he called to discuss your options." Sudden realisation flashes through Peyton and Haley stands and walks across the room, keeping some distance so that Peyton can't see the tears threatening to fall.

"Hales?" Rendered speechless, Peyton looks to the ground for some answer and looks up to see Haley looking at her for some sort of explanation that all this is just one big mistake.

"Why? Why didn't you tell us." Closing her eyes and finding some composure Haley walks towards Peyton with hurt and anger evident in her emotions.

"I wanted to, so bad." Peyton looks up at her friend, hoping for some way to stop this conversation.

"Then why didn't you?" Haley's voice breaks as she holds her emotions in check.

"How do you tell the people you love most something like that?" A trail of tears fall down Peyton's cheek. Watching this almost breaks Haley's heart that she has to turn away and wipe away her own tears.

"How bad is it?" asks Haley.

"They found a tumour in my liver and it's spread, doctors say there isn't much left that they can do." Peyton explains.

"Oh god. There must be something they can do." Haley whispers.

"It's too late Hales." Composing herself Peyton busies herself with tidying her desk again. Until she is suddenly turned around by a tearful angry Haley, clutching onto her hand.

"No! It's never to late. Your young. God your only 22, this can't be it." Haley demands.

"It's gonna be ok Hales." Softly smiling at Haley, Peyton tries to convince her friend and herself that her statement is inevitable.

"How can you believe that?" clutching onto Peyton's hand and letting her tears fall freely.

"I have to. Because If I don't I'm gonna start thinking about all the things I'm gonna miss out on, my life with Brooke, my friends, your next record." They both laugh and Haley pulls Peyton into her embrace, relishing in the feeling of having her friend so close, for never knowing when it would be her last.

"Were gonna get through this. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. You hear me, your too important to me and all of us." Haley whispers in Peyton's ear. Peyton simply closes her eyes and for a moment she can believe that everything will be ok.

"How am I gonna tell Brooke?" Peyton's question lingers in the air, as they both know that the person who would take this the hardest would be Brooke, Peyton's best friend and also the love of her life. If the last 20 minutes had taught them anything it is that no one is ever prepared to hear that someone they love has only a handful of moments left with you.

**Should I Continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Ok guys first of all i want to say a huge thanks for all the great feedback from my first chapter. This story really means alot to me and i hope you stick with it and enjoy the story. I just wanted to fill you in on a few details. Basically everything that happened in the first four seasons did happen, except Peyton never told Lucas she loved him and they never got together. The present tense is set around Season 5 and more of Peyton and Brooke's back-story will be revealed through flashbacks. Hope you enjoy this story! Thanks._

_

* * *

_

Peyton sat patiently in the dark contemplating Brooke's return and the inevitable conversation she would have with Brooke about her condition. Sitting alone reflecting back on their past she thought back to times when life was easier and simple, glancing a photos of them both around the room, it broke Peyton's heart to not be able to look ahead more than a week into the future, because she didn't know what tomorrow would bring, she dreamed of having a long life with Brooke, yet all she was given was only mere months of living the life with Brooke that she had always wanted.

_**FLASHBACK - 4 Years Ago**_

_It was the night before everyone was about to go off on his or her own adventures. Brooke was set to go to New York to franchise Clothes Ova Bros and Peyton had been accepted on an internship at Sire Records. With James Lucas Scott being born on graduation day, the little Scott clan were set to go to college and work on their dreams while living as a family, along with Lucas Scott pursuing his dream of publishing his novel. A lot had happened in the last couple of months for this core five, but the biggest news was the revelation that surfaced a few days before goodbyes were to be said._

_Everyone had gathered at one of Rachel's leaving parties, it was the night when they would no longer be seniors but adults ready and willing to go out into the world and make a name for themselves. The party had been going on for many hours and emotions were running high, sometimes this became too much for some of them, especially for Brooke, taking a time out from the party she stood next to one of the open windows looking down at her friends, taking the time to let the realisation set in that it wouldn't be like this for a very long time, being surrounded by the people who mean most to her and especially that one person who she wasted so much time apart from, avoiding the conflicting feelings she felt that all told her she was in love with her best friend._

_"Are you ever going to tell her how you feel?" Rachel's voice broke Brooke's gaze from Peyton and snapped her out of her thoughts immediately. Looking at Rachel she tried to muster the expression to act like she didn't understand what Rachel was saying, but in reality she was too tired of hiding how she felt when it clearly obvious to everyone around her._

_"It's complicated." Brooke replied. Complicated was an understatement for them, how could they possibly go from being best friends to anything more._

_"You do know that everything you two have been through was never about Lucas, it was about both of you not wanting to see each other with anyone else but each other. So it's not complicated it's quite simple, you go down there and tell her how you feel and who knows you might get everything you've ever wanted." With those parting words Rachel left Brooke standing there staring out the window at Peyton. Quickly downing the rest of her drink, hoping to find some courage at the bottom of the cup, she made her way out of the room and down the steps. Walking across the lawn to Peyton, she grabbed her friend's hand and led her across the garden._

_"Brooke what are you doing?" Peyton spoke through laughter at her friend's behaviour. It's only when Brooke stopped and turned to look at Peyton that her laughing seized as she felt Brooke's lips upon hers. Shocked for only a brief second, Peyton began to respond to the kiss, gently kissing Brooke back. The kiss came to an abrupt end as Brooke reluctantly pulled away and stood their gazing into Peyton's eyes. This was it, the moment of truth._

_"I love you. I'm in love with you and I think I have been for a long time. I just never realised it until now..." Brooke was cut short as she felt Peyton's lips against hers once again._

_"I love you too" Peyton whispered and a smile broke out across both of their faces._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Breaking Peyton from her thoughts was the sound of keys in the door, quickly wiping away the tears that fallen from her eyes, Peyton took one last deep breathe bracing herself for what was going to happen next.

"Peyton? You home?" Brooke called out, walking through the house looking for any sign of Peyton.

"Yea in here." Brooke spotted Peyton sat on the couch in complete darkness, only the light from the night sky lit up the room. Brooke smiled when she saw Peyton; she never thought Peyton could look more angelic than she did right their sat beneath the light of the moon.

"Hey." Taking a moment to look at Peyton, Brooke casually walked towards her girlfriend and placed a quick kiss on her lips, not taking the time to notice the taste of salt from Peyton's tears that lingered there.

"Hey yourself." Peyton smiled as she wrapped her arms around Brooke, pulling her down onto the couch next to her.

"You ok? Why are you sat in the dark?" Brooke took the time to suddenly worry as to why Peyton was sat alone in the dark, gently stroking Peyton's hair freely, she adorned a worried expression as she looked into Peyton's hazy eyes.

"Oh sorry. I had a bit of a headache. How was your day?" Coming up with a simple excuse would be enough to not cause Brooke to worry. Quickly changing the subject from herself, Peyton could feel the nerves coursing through her body and changing the subject was a good start to avoiding the confession she knew would ultimately break both of their hearts.

"Good. But I missed you." Brooke smiled.

"Brooke you saw me this morning." Laughter always felt good between these two and it was an easy way to ease any worries.

"Yea but it's been too long since I did this." Leaning forward and delicately placing her lips upon Peyton's the kiss started slow but it wasn't long till both were kissing with so much passion that they had to reluctantly pull away for air. Brooke smiled seductively at Peyton who still had her eyes closed and relishing in the sensation Brooke's lips had caused.

"Well I have no complaints; you can find me anytime and do that." Peyton smiled and try to shake away the tingles Brooke had caused her, causing both of them to laugh.

"Do you want me to get something for your headache?" Delicately stroking Peyton's face, she couldn't hide the worry of knowing her girlfriend was in pain from something so minor, or so she believed.

"No. You being here makes it so much better." Leaning into Brooke's touch and resting her head on her shoulder she knew this was where she felt safe, if her last moment was to be now, she wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here. If anyone could save or heal Peyton Sawyer it would be Brooke Davis.

"Well how about I put on a movie, get some ice cream and you and me can curl up on the couch together? How does that sound?" Brooke asked still aimlessly stroking Peyton's hair.

"Sounds perfect." Peyton smiled up at Brooke, locking eyes with one another it always made them question why hadn't they seen this love for each other so long ago, that they had wasted so much time getting to where they are now.

"Ok. I'll be right back." Brooke reluctantly pulled away from Peyton and stood to walk out of the room. Peyton immediately felt the emptiness beside her and she couldn't bear this any longer.

"Brooke." Peyton called out stopping Brooke from leaving the room, looking into Brooke's eyes as she smiled at Peyton. Peyton could feel the tears beginning to fall.

"You know I love you right?" Peyton asked desperately.

"Yes silly. Now I'll love you even more if you pick a good movie to watch." Brooke laughed at Peyton's question and turned to walk out the room. Stopping just outside the door Brooke took a moment to let herself worry, something wasn't right and she could feel it. Trying to shrug away any worries Brooke busied herself with getting ready.

* * *

One of the most important places where Haley could express her feelings was when she was sat at her piano, her subconscious would always work itself into her music, but for once in her life Haley couldn't express any feelings, because for once she was speechless and numb, no words or music could ever describe how she feels sitting there alone at her piano staring at the photo of their high school graduation, looking at all their smiles all their cares in the world seemed to be miles away.

_**FLASHBACK – 6 Years Ago**_

_Walking down the dark country road at night talking and laughing. Neither Peyton nor Haley had ever done this before, just took the time to talk to one another and realise they could in fact be great friends._

_"It's strange. Just… the night away from school. It feels like you and I actually live on the same planet." Haley spoke the words straight from her heart, expressing exactly what she was feeling in that moment. Looking over at Peyton she could tell that Peyton felt the same away and realization set in that this was the start of a beautiful true friendship._

_"Life plays trick on you like that." Peyton responded._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**  
_

The truth is life is just one big game, and Haley just wished that this was life playing a trick on her, that tomorrow would be a different day where she could still be living on the same planet as her friend. Unknowing to Haley she didn't realise that Nathan had been stood at the door watching her intently as she gazed upon the photo of them all. Making his presence known Nathan walked towards Haley, responding quickly Haley wiped away any tears left on her cheeks.

"Hales?" Nathan spoke with a voice laced with concern for his wife and the distressed state she seemed to be in.

"Hey sorry. I didn't see you standing there." Haley smiled genuinely, trying to mask any sadness left in her, but finding it an impossible task.

"You coming to bed?" The one thing Haley loved about Nathan was how he knew her well enough to know that if she wanted to talk, she would come to him and that was exactly what Nathan was doing. Haley knew that Nathan understood something was wrong in the way he stood behind her and delicately kissed her bare shoulder.

"Yea I'll be right there." Placing a delicate kiss on Nathan's lips and smiling up at him. Leaving the room Nathan took one last glance back at his wife and his heart ached for the reason his wife was sat at her favourite place in their home in the middle of the night, looking more lost than he had ever seen her before.

* * *

As the credits rolled down the television screen Brooke looked beside her to find a sleeping Peyton, delicately lifting Peyton's head as not to wake her Brooke gently manoeuvred her way off the couch without disturbing Peyton. Pulling the blanket down from the back of the sofa and placing it around Peyton's petite body, Brooke noticed something sticking out the side of the sofa, taking it out of the crevice it had been wedged in she looked at it and smiled. The photo was of the two of them sat on the beach earlier this month watching the sunset. Looking at Peyton and her angelic face as she slept, Brooke stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead ever so lightly.

"I love you " Brooke whispered.

Standing and walking over to the fireplace Brooke placed the photo next to all the other photos of the two of them and smiled at how happy they looked in all of them. Taking one last look at a sleeping Peyton, Brooke switched off the lights and made her way to their room. Unbeknown to Brooke that a small gentle breeze had flown in through the window and had gathered up the photo she had just held and knocked it the floor. The photo had landed face down and revealed a message written on the back.

_'Remember all of our sunsets together. Love Peyton x'_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Wow! Some of your comments have really meant alot to me and i appreciate every one of them. Thank you. I hope you enjoy reading this story and i would love to know what you think._

* * *

Brooke had woken early this morning to find Peyton had already left the house before her, trying not to think anything of it was hard for Brooke and she was becoming more and more suspicious that something was going on. If Brooke was honest deep down she was starting to worry, she had been blissfully happy with Peyton for the last few months that she knew something was about to challenge that. Keeping herself busy and focused on work Brooke busied herself with creating new designs for her clothing. As the door to the store opened, a cold draft was brought in with it, sending shivers through Brooke, looking up at the door she was met with the coldest person, her own mother. Placing her pen down and bracing herself for what her own mother was about to throw at her, Brooke kept her eyes locked on Victoria and kept silent.

"Hello Brooke." Victoria spoke with such high regard for herself, speaking to Brooke as if she was someone that worked for her, instead of a life she had created 22 years ago.

"What do you want?" Cold and bitter was the only emotion Brooke had reserved for her mother.

"I came here to talk about our company." Victoria walked further into the store, setting her bag down on the counter and taking her position of standing over Brooke.

"I believe it's my company and you work for me." Brooke sarcastically laughed, Victoria had never accepted that the company was in fact her daughters, not her own, or theirs for that matter.

"Brooke I know I'm probably your least favourite person, but since you decided to move back home our...your company has been struggling. We need you back in New York to help us save this company you created. I need your help. Otherwise there won't be any more Clothes Ova Bros and hundreds of people will lose their jobs." Listening to Victoria speak with such conviction and care about something that didn't belong to her, was a surprise for Brooke. Brooke had walked away from the company for a reason, she couldn't stand living a life where her mother continuously brought her down and being so far away from everything and everyone that mattered. For Victoria to ask for Brooke's help meant that the company was in serious trouble, but while listening to Victoria talk about her company, it dawns on Brooke that she doesn't care as much as she thought about the company or that lifestyle anymore, she wants to help the people that work for her, but the truth is all she wants is what she already has.

"I need to think about this and talk it through with Peyton." Brooke answered.

"I understand that. I'll be waiting for your call." Victoria spoke sincerely, picking up her bag and leaving swiftly, not wanting to out stay her welcome, or let on to her own daughter that she in fact cared.

Watching her mother leave, Brooke sank back into her chair and looked down at the designs scattered in front of her, could these save the company she asked herself, or was it best to cut her losses and start again. Whatever she chooses, she know New York holds too many unhappy memories and she's ready to be away from Peyton again.

_**FLASHBACK – 4 Years Ago**_

_Brooke and Peyton are lying in bed together, arms wrapped around each other, laying on their sides gazing into one another's eyes. After taking so long to get to this very moment, both remained silent to take in every detail of this night._

_"I don't want to leave you tomorrow." Peyton looked away breaking eye contact with Brooke, hiding her vulnerability. Feeling a hand upon her cheek, Peyton closes her eyes and relishes in the warmth of Brooke's touch._

_"Then don't. Come with me or I'll go with you. I'm so in love with you that I don't want to be without you." Brooke smiled at Peyton, both so overwhelmed with affection. Leaning forward Peyton kissed Brooke passionately, making this very moment even more memorable, giving herself fully to the kiss Brooke didn't want this to end, kissing Peyton back with even more passion it wasn't long before they made love for the very first time._

_Waking up the next day Brooke had never expected to find the bed empty besides her, wrapping the covers around herself and smiling as she saw the note on the pillow beside her, she couldn't contain her happiness as she quickly opened the note and began to read._

_'Brooke._

_I'm sorry but I can't do this. Be happy, I want that with all my heart._

_Love Peyton x'_

_Before she could even finish reading the letter tears were streaming down Brooke's face, looking around the room she noticed all of Peyton's belongings were gone and so was any remains of their brief romance. Brooke's heart broke so fast in those very few minutes that she couldn't even bring herself to open her eyes and face reality._

_Peyton sat on the plane to Los Angeles clinging to a photo of herself and Brooke, fighting back the tears and the regret of leaving Brooke without even a goodbye. Peyton couldn't understand why she had done what she had done, but it had been done and even if she had made the worst mistake of her life, she knew Brooke would be ok, because Brooke Davis deserved so much better._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

Remembering back on the reasons that made her leave for New York last time, had Brooke lost in the events of her romance with Peyton. Brooke didn't have those same reasons to leave this time, but there was one thing that still remained, Brooke didn't want to be without Peyton. Hearing her phone vibrate Brooke quickly picked up her phone and looked at her message.

'Hey Brooke. Could you do me a huge favour and pick Jamie up from School. Thanks. Love Haley x.'

* * *

There was no doubt that Peyton hated hospitals, all they seemed to bring was bad news and death. Peyton often found it ironic that every time in the last month that she had been here, that's all she had been given, more bad news and a change in her expiration date. Sitting in the uncomfortable hospital chair looking straight at her consultant who held all the answers in a file that clearly marked her name. She knew then that there was no hope that just maybe the doctors had got it wrong; because they had the correct file and there was no doubt that she wasn't 'Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer'.

"Just tell me." Peyton demanded. She was fed up of everyone trying to make her condition sound better than what it was, because it never would be. Peyton had excepted her fate and didn't care too much for people trying to spare her feelings, because she knew deep down, no one's words or actions could change this.

"The scan has shown the tumour has become more widespread. It's now spread to your bones and there is more in your liver." Simply nodding as the doctor spoke was all Peyton could muster.

"How long do I have?" Being blunt and straight to the point was one of the traits to Peyton and this time was no exception, she didn't care what the tumour was doing, all she cared about was how much time she had left.

"With more treatment be can try and reduce the tumour..." There the doctor was giving false hope, something she didn't care for.

"How long?" Peyton asked again, this time her voice was more urgent as she made direct eye contact with the doctor.

"Months, maybe even a few weeks. We can't be sure. I'm so sorry." As hard as Peyton had tried to be strong, hearing the words months and weeks in the same sentence caused sobs to escape Peyton, those sobs that she had been desperately holding in for so long.

_**FLASHBACK – 6 Months Ago**_

_Standing in an open office full of her peers, Peyton was finally ready to fix her mistakes and this was one of them. It just took her longer to realise it than she thought_

_"I quit John" Never before had any words been more liberating. Peyton had been working at Sire Records for the last 4 years and had been wasting away as assistant to the assistant, her talent had not been seen and she couldn't stand to waste anymore time working somewhere that was destroying her love for music and had ultimately made her destroy her chance with the love of her life._

_"You're making a huge mistake." John stated, more arrogant as ever._

_"No. I'm fixing one." Peyton smiled. This was it, time to fix her mistakes and get the life back that she always wanted and had for a very short amount of time._

_After a long flight back home there was no doubt that Peyton was tired, but being back in Tree Hill had a refreshing quality. It really was now or never for Peyton, there was only one place and one person she had to see, before she could really do anything with the rest of her life. Walking down the high street at night she was thankful as she approached the Clothes Ova Bros store and found that the lights were still on, standing on the pavement looking in the window it was as if she was struck with an arrow to the heart, Brooke still managed to take Peyton's breath away and Peyton stood their in complete awe as she watched Brooke sit at her desk drawing away. Fighting the urge to turn around and walk away, Peyton couldn't bring herself to do it and before she knew it she had her hand on the door handle gently pushing the door open._

_"Were closed." Brooke spoke without even looking up at the new presence in the room. Peyton was made completely speechless at hearing Brooke's voice again._

_"Brooke." Peyton whispered, her eyes glazing over with such emotion, she watched as Brooke registered whom it was speaking her name, because the truth was Brooke could never forget that voice._

_"Peyton." Brooke's voice broke with shock as she looked in Peyton's eyes, finally realising this wasn't another dream like she had been having for the last 4 years, it was in fact real._

_"How long has it been?" Smiling at Brooke and how she looked as if she was fighting against herself as to whether smile or cry._

_"Four years." Brooke spoke softly._

_"It feels longer than that." The sorrow clear in Peyton's voice, as she couldn't look into Brooke's questioning eyes any longer, she looked around the room she was standing in with such amazement, it was heart warming to look at how well Brooke had done for herself, although Peyton already knew this, because despite being away from Brooke, she always checked on her with Haley and followed the success of her company in many magazines._

_"What do you want Peyton?" The hurt and anger were beginning to come through as Brooke spoke. The words causing Peyton to flinch and close her eyes, feeling the effect of her mistakes even more._

_"I... I want you..." Whispering the words as she looked deep into Brooke's eyes, hoping to see that same look of love that was there so many years ago._

_"Peyton?" The words had been everything Brooke had hoped to hear for so long, but the hurt still remained. Peyton took this chance to walk over to Brooke who was now standing, reaching out and holding Brooke's hand, both women looked down at their hands in each other's._

_"Look I know I'm probably fours too late in saying this but I love you. I made a huge mistake in leaving you and I've regretted it everyday since." There was no holding back anymore for neither of them, as Peyton spoke from her heart for the first time in four years, Brooke responded to ever word with a tear falling delicately from her eyes._

_"Then why did you leave?" Brooke demanded an answer, asking the question she had been asking herself for the last four years._

_"Because I was scared. I was scared of what I felt for you and I didn't want to hold you back." Reaching up and gently using her thumb to wipe away the tears on Brooke's cheek, oblivious to her own. It wasn't long till Brooke felt herself falling again and she was quick to pull away abruptly from Peyton._

_"God Peyton. You can't just show up now and expect everything to be ok. Do you know what it felt like to wake up with you not there, no goodbye just a note? I loved you so much and now..." Pacing the room venting all the hurt she had suffered into her words, her head was spinning and although she had hoped for this for so long, she had never expected herself to be saying any of this._

_"It's too late. I get it. For what it's worth I'm so sorry." Those were the words Brooke didn't want to hear, because she knew what came with them. Peyton turned to leave and walked to the door, not bringing herself to look back and see a conflicting Brooke stood there begging her stay with they look in her eyes._

_"Wait. You can't just leave again." Brooke shouted before Peyton was out of the door. Turning round and facing Brooke, Brooke noticed the tears and the sadness in Peyton's eyes and her heart ached._

_"Why?" Peyton asked._

_"Because...Because I don't want you to. I want to be able to tell you I Love you, because I still do." Never had words been spoken with such love and passion, in that moment Peyton realised the dream she had been chasing all those years, was stood before her right now._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

* * *

Brooke waited outside Jamie's school and as soon as she saw her favourite little boy a smile spread across her face. Brooke adored Jamie and whenever she spent time with this wonderful kid, it made her dream of the future she would have with Peyton, kids of their own, but most importantly having a family.

"Aunt Brooke!!" Shouted Jamie as he ran towards Brooke and threw his arms around her.

"Hey Handsome. Your Mom asked me to pick you up." Brooke ruffled his hair and picked up his bag, walking them both to her car.

"Yea I know. Mom and Aunt Peyton have gone to the hospital and she told me you were picking me up. Can we get ice cream on the way home?" Jamie said as he climbed into the car, leaving a worried Brooke taking in what he had just said. It couldn't be, Brooke convinced herself she was hearing things or overreacting, either way she couldn't not ask again.

"Jamie did you just say your Mom and Aunt Peyton have gone to the hospital?" Brooke asked after a moment of confusion.

"Yea. Please can we get ice cream?" Jamie smiled.

"Yea ok Buddy." Brooke tried to focus and smiled back, closing the door and getting into the drivers seat.

* * *

Haley sat patiently in the waiting room, picking up the odd magazine and flicking through the pages, but it was no use Haley couldn't focus on anything, her mind was all over the place and she was becoming more worried as the time went on. Trying to focus her mind on anything else, Haley resorts to pacing the waiting room. Hearing the door open to the consultation room Haley immediately rushed over to where Peyton was coming out of the room.

"Hey. What did they say?" Haley asked trying to gauge a reaction as to how well it went from Peyton's expression. Noticing the tears that Peyton was trying to hold back, Haley's heart broke, she had her answer and it wasn't good.

"It's not good." Peyton whispered, trying to find her voice again.

"How bad is it?" Haley needed to know, she needed to understand as if somehow it would help.

"It's spreading more. I've got months, maybe weeks." The walls were crumbling and it was as if Peyton felt like she was talking about someone else, not herself.

"Peyton?" Haley asked in disbelief, tears of her own beginning to fall. It didn't take much for Peyton to break and seeing one of her best friends crying, sent her over the edge and she couldn't hold any of it in any longer, before she knew it they had both fallen to the ground and were sobbing in one another's arms, praying this was all some bad dream, that life wasn't this cruel.

"I don't know what to do Hales?" After the sobs had subsided, Peyton laid her head on Haley's shoulder and tried to find comfort. Battling her own emotion's Haley couldn't find the words, because she knew there were none.

* * *

Haley had decided to take Peyton home to hers, because she really didn't want Peyton being alone right now. Neither of them had spoken much on the way home, they just sat in a comforting silence. Once they had got to Haley's Peyton had found it hard to stop herself from breaking down and after the events of the day they were taking its toll on her. It wasn't until now that Haley noticed how sick her friend actually was, the life that used to shine so bright in her friends' eyes had dwindled out and her heart broke every time she noticed this.

"Mom" Shouted Jamie as he ran into the kitchen followed by Brooke. At seeing Brooke, Peyton quickly turned away to wipe her eyes and make herself appear like nothing was wrong, as did Haley.

"Jamie slow down" Brooke called out as she entered the kitchen after Jamie who was carrying an ice cream.

"Whoa there buddy." Laughed Haley as she noticed how hyped up her son was.

"Look what Aunt Brooke got me." Jamie smiled. Haley smiled at Brooke. Brooke looked over at Peyton and they both smiled at each other.

"I can see. Hey Brooke thanks for picking Jamie up for me." Haley said sincerely as she walked over to Brooke and gave her a hug. Haley didn't understand why she had given Brooke a hug, surely saying thank you was enough. But deep down Haley just needed to hug Brooke because Brooke had no idea how much hurt and sadness she was about to face. As Haley pulled away from Brooke, Brooke looked at Haley curiously and then over at Peyton who was avoiding making any eye contact.

"Jamie said you two went to the hospital, what's going on?" Brooke asked as she looked between the two women. Peyton looked over at Haley trying to find the courage to speak, this couldn't be it, and this couldn't be the moment where she breaks Brooke's heart all over again.

"I..." Peyton began to speak.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: This was a hard chapter to write and i hope you enjoy it. I will try to update as soon as i can. But until then i would really like to know what you guys think. Thank you to all of you who have sent such great comments, i find them truly inspiring, they really do make me want to write more. Thanks x._

* * *

Brooke looked between the two women. Peyton looked over at Haley trying to find the courage to speak, this couldn't be it, and this couldn't be the moment where she breaks Brooke's heart all over again.

"I..." Peyton began to speak.

"I had a check up and Peyton offered to come with me." Haley looked over at Peyton and noticed how she was struggling to deal with everything and although she wanted Peyton to tell Brooke, she knew that now wasn't the right time. Peyton looked at Haley surprised that she had helped her out. Brooke continued to look questionably at Peyton, sensing something more.

"Yea Haley wanted some company." Peyton smiled at Brooke trying to reassure her for the time being that everything was ok, hiding the fact that things were far from ok.

"Oh. You guys had me worried there for a second." With both of the women smiling at Brooke, she felt relieved that there wasn't anything to worry about and playfully punched both women in trying to make her think differently. When it dawned on Brooke quite quickly "Everything's ok right?".

"Yea. Everything's fine." Haley smiled at her friends genuine concern, and then looked over at Peyton who was feeling more uncomfortable with the conversation and the lies. It was already beginning to take its toll and Haley noticed Peyton's tiredness.

"So how was your day?" Haley asked as she led the women into the living room, where Peyton could sit and rest. As all the women took a seat, Brooke sat down next to Peyton and reached out to hold her hand, Peyton looked up and smiled.

"Victoria's back" Brooke said with a heavy sigh.

"You mean Bitchtoria" quoted Peyton causing Brooke to look at her, Peyton simply smiled apologetically.

"Yea her aswell." Brooke added. It was clear to Brooke that her friends all knew how much heartache her mother had put her through and because of this they highly disliked her.

"What did she want?" Curiosity was Haley's strongest point, she could find out any information with one of her genuine smiles and friendly nature.

"She wants me to go back to New York and save the company. Can you believe she has the cheek to turn up at my door and ask for my help now, after all this time." Feeling all the anger build up inside Brooke stands and begins to pace the room, throwing her arms in the air, showing her annoyance and anger at the situation.

"What are you going to do?" Asks Haley.

"Well she wants me to move back for a couple of months, save the company and hopefully save hundreds of jobs. I don't know though." Letting the anger subside and being left with confusion, Brooke sighs heavily and sits down beside Peyton once again. Unaware of the looks on both Haley and Peyton's faces at the news of her leaving at a time like this.

"You should do it." Breaking the silence Peyton spoke, receiving a disapproving look from Haley. Peyton couldn't stand the look from Haley and silently pleaded with her to keep quiet once again. Peyton didn't understand herself why she had said it, but something about it made sense, it was an easy way out for Brooke and a way to protect her from any pain the best way she could.

"Peyton?" Brooke spoke this time interrupting Peyton's thoughts. There was a look of hurt in Brooke's eyes at how Peyton could consider this to be the right thing, questions running through Brooke's head, How could she want me to leave for that long? Does she know I don't want to be away from her? Were all the answers Brooke was looking for as she looked at Peyton.

"Your company needs you, all those people need your help. You need to do this." Peyton stated, every answer true but each of them an excuse to avoid hurt feelings, unwanted conversations and an inevitable loss.

"I could be gone for months and I don't want to leave you." Looking at Peyton with saddened eyes.

"Brooke you have to go." Shouted Peyton. It wasn't Peyton's intention to shout but Peyton had found a way out for Brooke and Peyton would make sure Brooke took it.

"No. I don't want to." Brooke shouted back. Haley looked disapprovingly at Peyton one last time, as she knew what Peyton was trying to do and didn't agree with it. Thinking it was best for herself to leave, Haley stood and began to make her way out of the room.

"It's ok Haley you don't have to leave, because I am." Peyton said as she walked straight past Brooke and Haley, avoiding all the looks of hurt and confusion. Haley looked at Brooke who was stood speechless and saw the tears beginning to fall, she just wished she could make this easier for everyone, but no words or actions could make any of this better.

"It's been a long day. She's just tired and it's a lot to take in." Haley said reassuringly, covering for her sick friend once again. Brooke nodded and said thanks before leaving Haley and heading home in hope to find Peyton.

In those quiet moments you will often find yourself reflecting. Haley walked over to the couch and sat down; resting her head in her hands she felt the weight of sadness and anger rest on her shoulders. Haley found herself losing all belief that there was anything good in the world, that life was cruel and as she sat there she felt a huge wave of sadness wash over her as she burst into tears.

* * *

Instead of going home Peyton had found herself sat at the bar at Tric instead. There was only one thing Peyton needed right now and that was to forget, ordering several shots of tequila, she downed them all in record time, feeling the effects almost immediately. If Peyton was honest with herself she would realise that she doesn't want Brooke to go, but she feels she has to be selfless and let Brooke go and not be selfish and give Brooke a reason to stay. Peyton laughed at the memories of everything bad that had happened to her, two dead mom's, bullet wounds and a psycho, but looking back now all of those seemed so much easier to get through, compared to what she's going through now. Deciding that the alcohol wasn't having the desired effect and instead making her feel sicker, she abandoned the tequila and made her way into her office. Walking over to her record collection choosing a record at random, she sat back and listened as she tried to find the song and lyrics that would help her make sense of everything.

As Brooke drove home she made a detour and drove past Tric, hoping that Peyton's car might be there. She was right and as she pulled up belong side Peyton's car, she switched off the engine and looked up Peyton's office window, watching as the light shone through. Stepping out from her car and making her way into Tric, it crossed Brooke's mind that maybe she should give Peyton some space, but it was too late to turn back now and she didn't want to fight anymore. Taking a deep breath and knocking gently on the door she let herself in, walking into the room she noticed Peyton sat at her desk staring aimlessly out the window.

"I thought I would find you here." Brooke said as she made her presence known. Peyton merely looked at Brooke briefly and turned her head back to looking out the window. Brooke couldn't bare this anymore and walked towards Peyton, reaching out and putting her arms around Peyton, kissing Peyton on her forehead, it didn't take long before Brooke smelt the alcohol on Peyton's breath and how Peyton didn't even seem effected by Brooke's touch.

_'I don't know what I've done_

_Or if I like what I've begun_

_But something told me to run_

_And honey you know me it's all or none'_

"Peyton. What's going on?" Brooke whispered as she pulled back from Peyton. Peyton instantly closed her eyes as she could hear the heartbreak in Brooke's voice already, tears were begging to fall but Peyton knew what she had to do, keeping her back to Brooke, Peyton began to find the right words.

_'There were sounds in my head_

_Little voices whispering_

_That I should go and this should end_

_Oh and I found myself listening'_

"I can't do this anymore." Peyton whispered trying to hide the conflict in her heart.

"Do what anymore?" Scared to hear the answer Brooke brought her hand up to her chest in a physical attempt to stop her heart from breaking.

_'Cos I don't know who I am, who I am without you_

_All I know is that I should_

_And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you_

_All I know is that I should_

_Cos she will love you more than I could_

_She who dares to stand where I stood'_

"Us. I'm sorry but I can't. I made a mistake when I came back here for you." Still keeping her back to Brooke, she couldn't let Brooke see the tears that were falling and she couldn't bare to look into Brooke's eyes, because she would surely crumble at the sight and all would be lost.

"Peyton?" Speaking through her tears and reaching out to make Peyton face her.

_'See I thought love was black and white_

_That it was wrong or it was right_

_But you ain't leaving without a fight_

_And I think I am just as torn inside'_

"You should go to New York and save your company. And when you get back I'll be gone." Peyton turned to face Brooke, because she knew if this was the last time she was to see Brooke again, she needed to see her face one last time. Peyton's words weren't lies, the truth is Peyton knew she was being brutally honest, by the time Brooke would return Peyton would be gone, not gone from Tree Hill but gone forever. Peyton was continuously telling herself this was the right thing to do, she wanted to protect Brooke and by pushing her away was the one way she knew how.

_'Cos I don't know who I am, who I am without you_

_All I know is that I should_

_And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you_

_All I know is that I should_

_Cos she will love you more than I could_

_She who dares to stand where I stood'_

"Peyton I love you." Brooke spoke with so much love and conviction, she watched as the tears fell from Peyton's eyes and listened as she tried to hold back a sob. Not wanting this to end Brooke reaches forward and places her hands on Peyton's face, looking deep into her eyes and repeating the words all over again.

_'And I won't be far from where you are if ever you should call_

_You meant more to me than anyone I ever loved at all_

_But you taught me how to trust myself and so I say to you_

_This is what I have to do'_

"I don't love you." If anything was going to kill Peyton it would be saying those words, pulling away from Brooke and turning her back to her once again, she could feel her heart physically ache and the sickness was beginning to take it's course as she began to feel nauseous and dizzy.

_'Cos I don't know who I am, who I am without you_

_All I know is that I should_

_And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you_

_All I know is that I should_

_Cos she will love you more than I could'_

_She who dares to stand where I stood_

_Oh, she who dares to stand where I stood._

Brooke was left numb and speechless. After finally healing her heart, she had found it shattered all over the floor once again. Watching as Peyton continued to not look at her, she turned and walked away, rushing through Tric and out to her car, she sat in the drivers seat and violent sobs began to wreck her body. This wasn't how it was supposed to be she thought to herself. Brooke had been broken by the women she loves, in order to protect her from something much worse.

Peyton stood still after she heard the door slam shut and Brooke leave, begging her heart to give out now just so the pain could stop and she could wouldn't have to live in a world where she hurt Brooke. Mindlessly walking over to a photo of Brooke and herself she picks it up and kisses the image of Brooke as the tears stream down her face.

"I love you." she whispers, but this time no one was around to hear.

Placing the photo back down gently, she turns to look at the spot where Brooke had stood moments ago. Her body began to tremble and the tears were falling harder and faster, in a single moment of anger she swipes her hand across her office desk, throwing everything to the floor and smashing everything in her path. The sounds of objects smashing against the wall as she threw some of her favourite vinyl's could be heard all the way outside, if only Brooke had remained in her car a few moments longer she would of heard the commotion and knew that something strange was going on, that nothing was what it seemed, but Brooke had left and Peyton was feeling the emptiness without her. Exhaustion creeping up on Peyton, she fell to the floor and cried for sending away the love of her life and her looming death.

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Sorry this is a shorter chapter, but I hope to update really soon. I love all your comments and it means a lot to me that you are enjoying this story. Please let me know what you think so far and how this story is making you feel. This story means a lot to me and any comments about it would be a great gift. Thanks and keep reading._

* * *

Peyton couldn't recall what time she had fallen asleep from exhaustion, because when Haley found her that next morning at her office in Tric, she was still sat leaning against her desk amongst the wreckage from the night before, all that could be seen to appear in one piece was the picture of Peyton and Brooke clutched in Peyton's hand, holding onto it for dear life, the last bit that remained of their relationship. As Haley stood in the doorway and took several moments to look at the mess her friend was in, she decided against confronting Peyton about her actions, as it was clear that as much as Brooke sounded broken on the phone earlier, Peyton was far beyond repair and Haley's heart ached for her blonde haired friend. Walking past the broken records, Haley crouched down beside Peyton and gently lifted her to her feet, stirring from her sleep Peyton looked at Haley with such helplessness. Helping Peyton walk out of the club, Haley led them both to her car.

Haley drove Peyton home knowing that it was safe, as Brooke had already left for New York. When Haley had received the call from Brooke this morning she knew straight away it was bad, hoping that Peyton may have told her the truth, Haley prepared herself to offer comforting words, instead when Brooke informed Haley that she was going to New York and that Peyton and her had ended things, it was shock and Haley fought with her own conflicts at whether to tell Brooke about Peyton's illness right there, but as she let the information settle in she was angry at Peyton for choosing to end things this way, for giving up so easily. Haley needed to try and understand that Peyton had her reasons, therefore she couldn't tell Brooke and now as she laid Peyton in the bed Brooke and Peyton once shared, she wished she had. Taking the time to look at her friend, she could see the illness taking it's effect, she was losing her colour and the exhaustion had set in, she was far from being the Peyton Sawyer they all knew she was. Stroking Peyton's hair and leaving a delicate kiss on her forehead, she pulled the covers over Peyton's fragile body and stood up to leave.

"I don't want to die." Peyton whispered more scared than ever.

Turning around immediately and looking at Peyton with all the love she could muster, she rushed to her friends side once again and wrapped her arms around her, trying her best to keep her safe, believing that if she stayed there long enough protecting her, there would be no chance for the world to take her away. They both sat crying, crying tears of fear and the unknown.

* * *

**10 DAYS LATER – NEW YORK**

Sitting in her office working away on projects to help save the company, Brooke had shut the outside world out and was currently focusing all her attention on the company; it was what Brooke did best. When Brooke's heart needed healing she looked for it in her work, but this wasn't healing it was coping. Every five minutes Brooke would pick up her phone hoping to find a message or missed call from Peyton, on some occasions she would stare at her phone begging it to ring, to be Peyton telling her she made a mistake, that she loved her and missed her, but not once did that phone ring, the only calls she ever received were from Haley and Jamie, informing her that they missed her and wanted her to come home, but there was nothing left for her anymore at home and that was the hardest part.

"You've been here for over a week and all you do is lock yourself away in this office or in your hotel room. Brooke you need to get out there and start living life." Boasted Victoria as she stood in front of her daughter looking down at her in more ways than one.

_I fight enough with myself_

_I give it up when you're not here_

_I've lost your touch_

_And I need to feel_

"I came back to save the company and that's what I'm doing." Speaking to Victoria with so much anger in her words. She barely made eye contact with her mother and continued working.

"If that's what you believe. I know your heartbroken over whatever it was you had with that Peyton girl, but she's not worth it. Your Brooke Davis, my daughter and anybody else would be lucky to have you."

_I feel I'm watching myself_

_From high up above the consequence_

_It shouldn't take hurt_

_To make me feel_

"What do you want Victoria?" Brooke bring herself to talk about Peyton especially to her mother and needed to change the topic, because she knew her mother was only after one thing, when she refereed to Brooke as her daughter.

"There is a benefit tonight and it would look good for the company if you went and with date by your side." Victoria stated.

_I should be lost without you_

_I should be lost without you_

_Am I so comfortable with me?_

"If I do this I'm only doing this for the company, I will pose for photos and answer questions, but after that I'm going back to my hotel room. Alone." Looking at Victoria making sure every word had been understood, she then turned her attention back to her work, leaving no room for arguments.

"Fine." Victoria left soon after, without evening saying thank you.

_I want to see in your heart_

_But I'll settle for the mystery_

_I've spent all my time avoiding this_

After hearing the door slam shut, Brooke fought back the tears again over Peyton, just the mention of her name was enough to send Brooke back to that night, the words 'I don't love you' echoing in her mind. Even now Brooke couldn't imagine seeing anyone else, it would feel as if she was cheating on Peyton in some way, even though there was no relationship to be unfaithful to. But what Brooke would never admit was that there was no one else, not one single person that she could imagine spending her life with apart from Peyton and that feeling made the tears fall even harder.

* * *

**TREE HILL**

Since the day Peyton had admitted to Haley her biggest fear, she had thrown herself into work with trying to complete Mia and Haley's album, it was as almost as if she was ignoring her illness by doing so much that she wouldn't have time to think about it. But in those moments of reflection it wasn't the illness that consumed her thoughts, it was Brooke Davis and the realization that she had pushed away the greatest thing in her life. All that remained was emptiness and the words she had said so often 'People always leave', but people didn't leave, Peyton knew she pushed them away.

_I want to know what I want_

_And I envy you_

_For not knowing what I wanted to say_

Walking into to her office in the early morning, she nausea and exhaustion had already kicked in and Peyton was trying her best to ignore it. Searching through her mail she was stopped by a familiar voice sat at her desk. Approaching the familiar person, she placed the mail down on the side and couldn't help but look at him in confusion.

"Peyton Sawyer. Assistant to the assistant." Spoke John as he sat with his feet resting on Peyton's desk.

"What are you doing here John? The big corporate label finally fire ya?" Peyton asked as she glared at John.

"I happened to catch this new artist's live performance that just went completely viral online. Perhaps you know her Mia Catalano?" Sounding sarcastic.

"She's my artist John." The protectiveness and anger clear in Peyton's voice, she was in no mood to play games.

"Pretty big office for such a small label don't you think?" He said walking around the office touching random objects.

"Well I've got a great act, which is more than I can say for your corporate label." Peyton retaliated, no time for pleasantries.

"How do you feel about the new single? 'Only fooling myself'" John said as he stood face to face with Peyton, smiling at the reaction on Peyton's face of hurt, he walks out the office leaving Peyton alone with her own question of 'Am I fooling myself?'

_I should be lost without you_

_I should be lost without you_

_Am I so comfortable with me?_

Trying to compose herself Peyton took a deep breath, closing her eyes and finding the strength to get through this day. Making her way into the studio she finds Haley and Mia already waiting for her. Smiling at the sight of her two friends working together, she gets straight down to work.

"That's sounding great guys." Peyton commented from inside the recording booth as she listened to the two women work on the other side. Haley immediately said something to Mia to excuse herself and went to find Peyton in the sound booth.

"Peyton what are you doing here? You've been here everyday this week, night and day. This isn't good for you. You need to be resting." Haley spoke with so much love and care in the world as she reached out for Peyton's hand letting her friend know how genuinely worried she was.

"Haley I love you for caring. But I'm fine and I need to do this." Peyton pleaded with Haley, squeezing her hand in a reassuring way that told Haley she was ok.

_I should be lost without you_

_I should be lost without you_

_When I can't hear a word you speak_

_I've fallen enough_

"Ok but if you feel tired or sick in any way, you let me take you home. Ok?" pleaded Haley.

"Ok" Peyton smiled at her friend, Haley had done so much for Peyton that no words could describe how thankful Peyton was, she just hated herself for being such a burden, although she knew Haley would say differently, that's how Peyton felt.

* * *

After the events of the day finally taking it's toll on Peyton she sits down at her desk and lets the quietness settle in. Lost in her own thoughts she doesn't hear Haley enter the room.

"It's been a long day, do you want me to give you a lift home?" Haley asks, hoping Peyton will agree and put Haley's mind at ease before she heads home.

"I think I might stay and catch up on some paperwork. I'll be ok I promise." Peyton smiles as she notice's Haley's eyebrow raise into a questioning stare.

_I should be lost without you_

_I should be lost without you_

_Am I so comfortable with me?_

"Ok. You've had a really tough day with John and you were amazing how you handled everything, so just don't work too hard. I'll see you tomorrow." Haley walked over to Peyton and gave her a hug before leaving. Before Haley could reach the door Peyton called out.

"Haley. Thank you for everything." Peyton said sincerely and watched as Haley smiled and left the office.

For the first time that day Peyton resorted to her original task this morning of going through her mail. Picking up the discarded pile from earlier she skims through them, until she comes across her recent subscription to '' Magazine. Dropping the other letters to the floor she looks at the cover of the magazine in great detail, feeling her head begin to spin and letting the dizziness set in she stands trying to find some balance, she lets the magazine drop to the floor and in an instance everything goes black. All that remains is a lifeless Peyton lying on the floor alongside the magazine with a picture on the front cover of Brooke holding hands with a mysterious guy.

_I should be lost without you_

_I should be lost without you_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**(PLEASE REVIEW!!)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Reaching her car Haley rummaged through her pockets and sighed when she realised she had forgotten her keys, turning back around and heading up the steps of Tric, she laughed at herself at how Peyton was always joking about Haley loosing her keys, and this time was no exception. Opening the office door that she had walked out of only minutes ago, she looked in her bag once again to check her keys weren't there Walking further into the office Haley walked over to the pool table where she had left her bag earlier.

"Yea I know I'm back again. Don't worry I'm not here to check on you." Haley spoke loudly laughing to herself, expecting Peyton to hear her from wherever she was.

After hearing no response, Haley walked over to Peyton's desk and as she approached she saw Peyton lying lifeless on the floor. Haley had always been one to act on instinct but it took Haley's breath away as a sob caught in her throat at seeing her friend lying there.

"Peyton!!!" Haley screamed as she rushed over to Peyton lifting her petite figure into her lap, begging to blonde to wake up Haley began to shake Peyton's body hoping for some response.

"Come on. You've got to wake up. Peyton!" Haley whispered as the tears streamed down her face, holding Peyton close and rocking her, praying this was all just a bad dream, that life doesn't just change in the course of five minutes. Reluctantly letting one of her arms free from holding Peyton she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, struggling to dial, as her body was shaking from fear she managed to get through to Emergency services.

* * *

The last hour had formed into one big blur, and as she paced the all too familiar waiting room and flinching at every nurse or doctor that approached, she hoped someone would inform her on Peyton's condition, but the more she didn't hear anything the worry began to eat away at her, continuously shaking from fear, she wiped away the tears that had fallen and tried to control her breathing, but the desperation was becoming unbearable and as she paced the floor a little harder, she found herself making a silent prayer with God or anyone who could help. As soon as Haley spotted the Doctor that had dealt with Peyton when she was brought in, she rushed over to him, almost scaring the doctor with her eagerness.

"Doctor. How is she?" Haley begged, holding her hands close to her chest almost resembling a prayer position, preparing herself for the news to come.

"I'm sorry but unless your family I can't discuss that information with you." The doctor spoke hurtful words, yet with all the sincerity there was. Haley closed her eyes and took a moment to think, but before she knew it, she had found a solution with no questions asked.

"She's my sister. Please just tell me." Haley asked with so much desperation in her voice, that the doctor knew she was lying but once he saw the sadness in her eyes he fell for it.

"Are you aware of your sister's condition?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes. Yes I am." Haley merely nodded, from the way the doctor spoke ever so slowly and with such care, she knew it was bad.

"We ran some blood tests and her iron levels are extremely low, resulting in her collapsing. It appears she hasn't been taking her medication to prevent this. Has she been under any extra stress recently?" Haley laughed at the doctor and his stupid question. The stress of the day rearing its ugly head once again.

"She just found out she has months left to live, so yea I would say she has been under extra stress." Haley snapped at the doctor and immediately after she regretted every word she had just said, looking apologetically at the doctor she spoke again. "Look I'm sorry it's been a hard day. Just tell me is she going to be ok?" Haley asked, not wanting any more small talk just straightforward answers.

"As long as she keeps taking her medication and rests, she should be comfortable. At the moment we need to keep a close eye on her, but I need to warn you, with your sister's condition this is just a small glimpse at how bad things are going to get. You should be prepared. I'm sorry." The doctor looked at Haley apologetically, Haley knew that look anywhere she had received it many time, but never to this extent. Haley stood motionless for a brief few seconds and it wasn't until the doctor gently touched her arm that she was brought out of her thoughts and back to reality.

"Can I see her?" Haley whispered.

"Of course, she's been asking for you." The doctor smiled and pointed towards the room that held Peyton. Leaving Haley alone for a second to gather the courage and face her.

* * *

Peyton lay in the hospital bed glancing at the hospital walls and back down at the IV drips that were attached to her, she began thinking back to a time when she didn't feel so helpless, when she could dream of a future. But this was her future, she was living it right now and she hated every moment of it. Inside she was screaming for all of this to go away, to feel again and know she didn't have to say goodbye today or tomorrow. Sometimes we take saying goodbye for granted, but when you know it's your last moment, what do you say to that person that has been with you through your life. How can you find the words to say goodbye?

Hearing the door creek open she looked up at a saddened Haley. Both women fought back the tears and smiled at each other. Haley walks over to the bed and sits beside Peyton gently moving a stray of hair from Peyton's pale face.

"Hey." Haley whispers as she smiles at her friend, grasping a hold of Peyton's hand, physically needing to feel Peyton to know she was still here.

"Haley I'm so sorry." Peyton spoke with a croaky voice and closed her eyes hiding the tears in her eyes.

"It's ok. Just don't scare me like that anytime soon, ok?" Haley gently stroked Peyton's hand letting her know it was ok. But as they looked at each other they both knew Haley was asking for the impossible.

"I promise." Peyton whispered, looking away from Haley.

"Peyton. The doctor said you haven't been taking your medication. What's going on?" Haley asked, hurt evident in her words that Peyton had been neglecting her own health, especially after promising to take care of herself and refusing any help.

"I just. It's been so hard." Pleading for some form of forgiveness and understanding. Haley nodded in response, she knew how hard it was, but she never understood how hard it obviously is for Peyton, especially with Brooke gone.

"I think it's time you told everyone what's going on, especially Brooke." Haley pleaded, it was getting too hard to keep all this to herself and provide Peyton with all the help and support she needed. Haley wanted to be there as much as she could, but Haley knew the only person who could save Peyton was Brooke.

"Haley I can't. Please I can't." Begged Peyton, bringing her hands to her face, hiding herself from all of this mess.

"Honey you need help." Whispered Haley as she pulled down Peyton's hands away from her face, stroking her cheek once again. Both women were now freely crying and it was heartbreaking for Haley to see Peyton this vulnerable.

"Please." Peyton whispered.

"Ok. You should try and get some rest and we'll talk about this when you wake up." Haley leant forward and kissed Peyton on the forehead, whispering a goodbye and leaving the room. Taking one final look at her friend through the window Haley closed the door gently. Leaning against the wall just outside the room she let her body slide down the wall and slump to the floor, bringing her knees to her chest she began to cry.

* * *

Brooke sat alone at her desk; the only sound that fills the room is the constant phone ringing. Looking across her desk she spots the new magazine and she pushes it into the bin, not being able to look at the pictures of her with someone else, it made her feel physically sick for betraying Peyton in such a way, even though it wasn't what it seemed, Brooke laughed at the idea of making the public believe she was dating for the benefit of the company. All that Brooke could think about was if Peyton had seen the images, how did she feel? Was she jealous, did she feel anything towards it, because all Brooke knew was that those fake pictures were tearing her apart and she longed for Peyton to phone and confront her about it, just so she could hear her voice. Feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket she pulls it out and smiles when she notices Haley's name appear, Haley was always one to call when Brooke needed someone to talk to.

"Haley. It's so good to hear from you." Brooke smiled.

"Brooke." Haley's voice breaking through the receiver. Brooke's smile soon fell and worry began to consume her.

"Haley what's wrong?" Brooke asked afraid of the answer.

"You need to come home." Haley pleaded. Those very words breaking Brooke's heart.

"Hales you know I can't. It's too hard at the moment." Brooke began to explain, hating herself for giving such lame excuses when her friend needed her just as much as she needed Haley.

"Peyton's sick." Haley whispered. Brooke stopped, her whole body freezing from hearing Peyton's name.

"What?" Brooke asked, still speechless.

"She has cancer Brooke. She's dying." Haley spoke through the tears.

As Haley explained everything to Brooke, Brooke sat their motionless taking it all in. The tears were now streaming down her face and the feeling of loosing something you cant replace settling in. Ending the phone call Brooke let the phone slip from her fingers letting it crash to the floor. This couldn't be happening she thought to herself and as reality soon came crashing down she wiped her eyes, picked up her jacket and ran out the door catching the next plane to Tree Hill.

* * *

Running through the hospital doors, pushing past doctors and nurses Brooke couldn't stop her feet from moving she had spent the last 2 hours cooped up on a plane fearing this very moment and everything it brought with it. All Brooke knew was that she had to see Peyton to know that this was really true, hoping that all this was just maybe a sad ploy to get her back home. As soon as Brooke spotted Haley sitting in the waiting room with her head in her hands, she knew it was real. Brooke was numb with shock and fear, walking slowly towards Haley and standing in front of her, waiting for Haley to register her presence, but as Haley looked up and saw Brooke standing there with tears streaming down her face and looking more scared than she had ever seen before.

"Haley. Where is she?" Brooke spoke, her voice sounding more broken with every syllable spoken.

"She's right through there..." Haley began to speak but before she could finish Brooke was storming through the door to Peyton's room, needing to see Peyton and find the answers she's looking for.

"Brooke." Haley shouted chasing after Brooke trying to stop her.

Stepping into Peyton's room it was as if Brooke had walked into a nightmare, a different life. Looking at Peyton's lifless body she fought back all the emotions inside her, yet the tears couldn't stop themselves from escaping. It took only a brief second fro Peyton to realise someone else was in the room with her and as she turned her head towards the door and saw Brooke standing there, she felt as if she couldn't breathe, she could feel the sobs beginning to make there way through her body as she looked upon a broken Brooke, a Brooke that had been broken so badly by her. Peyton looked from Brooke to Haley stood in the doorway, Haley's face full of apologies.

"I'm so sorry. I had to tell her." Haley tried to explain. Peyton looked at Brooke once again and saw her questioning eyes, she couldn't bare this anymore.

"Brooke. I just wanted you to be happy." Peyton tried to find the words to help Brooke understand, but no words could take the look of hurt from Brooke's face.

"Is that why you pushed me away? Because you knew you didn't have much time?" Brooke spoke with a lack of emotion, as if in a state of shock still from seeing Peyton again and in such a fragile state. But as Brooke looked at Peyton her eyes were still full of so much love that it made it unbearable for Peyton to look at them for so long without regretting every ounce of her decision not to tell Brooke.

"I love you so much." The words Peyton spoke were so different to the words she had said to Brooke only 10 days ago. The words she was saying now were true. Trying to reach out for Brooke's hand, Brooke simply took a step back, backing her way out of the room.

"I don't know if I can do this right now." Brooke whispered before leaving the room.

"Brooke please. Don't go. Brooke?" Peyton begged shouting after Brooke and fighting with the IV's in her arm so she could get out and chase after Brooke.

"I'll go." Haley spoke, stopping Peyton from doing any more harm to herself. Peyton simply let Haley go after Brooke, while she collapsed on the bed curling into the fertile position and crying for all the mistakes she had mad and hurt she had caused, one thing that remained in Peyton's mind was the look on Brooke's face, it was something she would never be able to get over.

Brooke had made her way outside to the hospital courtyard and had fallen to the floor as she felt her whole world come crashing down. Before Brooke knew it Haley was at her side and had her arms wrapped around her. Trying to soothe the sobs as they wracked through Brooke's body. Haley buried her head in Brooke's shoulder and cried along with her friend.

"I can't live without her Hales. I can't." Brooke repeated.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**PLEASE REVIEW  
**


End file.
